The Strange New World
by hachimitsu.lemon
Summary: When Bartolomew Kuma used his nikyu nikyu fruit power on Luffy, instead of sending him to Amazon Lily he sent them to our world instead, where he had a fateful encounter with Kid, Law and a few other familiar faces. AU. Real World Parody. Male/Male. LawLu main. KidLu sub. Rated T for language. Romance/Comedy because that's the only genre I can ever write. LOL.
1. Chapter 1: Tuesday

**The Strange New World**

* * *

So, hachilemon here lifting up the ban on my fanfiction glove. Not many are aware the the glove is actually on in the first place, and even more probably don't even care. But that's completely fine. What I'm trying to say is it's been over a year since I written a fic, so please bear with me.

* * *

**Summary:**

When Bartolomew Kuma used his nikyu nikyu fruit power on Luffy, instead of sending him to Amazon Lily he sent them to our world instead, where he had a fateful encounter with Kid, Law and a few other familiar faces. AU. Real World Parody. Male/Male. LawLu main. KidLu sub. Rated T for language. Romance/Comedy because that's the only genre I can ever write. Lulz.

**Disclaimer:**

**This fic is inspired by a work by Rena from Pixiv. **  
Original Work: tinyurl dot com slash 8vl3dpw  
Translated Version: tinyurl dot com slash 8tmjpn7  
(Remove spaces)

Contains BL. Don't like don't read. Grammar Inconsistencies. OOCness. One Piece and its characters are not mine. Phew. That should save my legal ass.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tuesday**

* * *

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

My whole body trembles in pain.

But there was no time for that. I saw that shichibukai looming over Nami, his paw inching closer to her. My vision blurred by tears and dust but I saw it clearly. Her eyes, fearful, her hands outstretched towards me, her lips crying to me for help.

I was her last hope.

And she vanished in a moment.

In that moment, there was no pain. There was only despair.

I saw the same thing happened to my friends before one by one. At first it was Zoro. Then Brook. Usopp follows, then Sanji. Franky was next to go, and now Nami.

Every single one were my friends who I would trust with my life and they trusted me with theirs. Right now I am betraying that trust.

I swung my fist desperately at the gigantic man and he dodged my attack effortlessly, sending me rolling down to kiss the dirt.

As the despair sinks in, it shackled my body to the ground. The fatigue, despair and the overwhelming sense of helplessness robbed me of my movement, and I could only scream their names desperately as the shichibukai Bartolomew Kuma this time swung his paw at Chopper and then Robin.

I couldn't save any single one of them.

"We will not meet again." I heard his low voice spoke.

"Farewell."

The last thing I saw was his gigantic figure, his face and the mysteriously gentle eyes he had.

* * *

It was raining that day.

A certain red-headed high school kid was walking to school, his head bopping along to the tunes playing through his headphones. A simple bandana was keeping his hair in place, because who knows how his head will look like if he just let his hair roam free especially with this kind of humidity.

The boy, Eustass Kid, was a freshman in high school. Not what you would describe as an honor student, he had his share of brawls when everybody else was studying algebra. Most of the time however, he was just a victim of his own intimidating appearance. His body was quite built, although it still showed hints of adolescence. A single piercing on his left ear completed his delinquent look. He wasn't in a habit of picking up a fight, but apparently fights always found him nevertheless.

He paused when the corner of his eyes caught a figure sprawled on a pile of garbage bags in an alleyway as he was passing by.

"Ugh, drunks? On a Tuesday morning?" he clicked his tongue, making a mental note not to ever become an adult like that. That being said, it was raining, and if he just left him like that there's a possibility that the unconscious stranger could die of pneumonia. That would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

So after he made that moral decision, he walked closer to the garbage pile to wake the old man.

Except it wasn't an old man.

It was a young man, probably around the same age as him. His body sprawled across the pile of garbage bags as if he was just thrown down from the building towering above the alley. His jet black hair was wet from the rain and obscured his face, but there was an obvious scar under his left eye.

But the scar under his eye wasn't even the problem. His whole body was full of scars and deep wounds, some were still bleeding.

Gripping tightly on his umbrella, he tried to rouse the man "Hey, are you okay?"

No response.

"Hey." He came closer and slapped him lightly a few times on the cheek. "Hey!"

No response at all. Kid knew from his experience that no response probably means this is something really REALLY bad. This guy could be dying, if not already dead. He checked his breathing and found out that at least he was alive. He looked around and found nobody around. Probably because of the heavy rain.

For a second he was at loss at what to do, but he knew that there was also no way he could just leave an injured person on a pile of trash under the rain.

"I guess I'll be late to school again." He thought, giving in to the situation.

He lifted the limp body on his back. There's only one man that he knows can help him.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was enjoying one of the peaceful mornings. He straightened up the papers and the charts on his table, and it was job well done for the day. In the morning he only had one or two patients, mostly old ladies who had problems with their back. Truthfully, they were only there to flirt with the young doctor.

Not that he minded. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. Not the flirting with the old ladies part, mind you. The part where he didn't have many patients in the morning. It was Tuesday morning, which was already blah on its own. The rain added the atmosphere of peace and isolation, just as he liked it.

He took his glasses from the table, wiped it, and wore it. On his hand, he held a warm cup of green tea, on another a thesis written by his underclassman in medical school. He had asked Law to review it when he has time, and now seems like a good time.

"Doc! DOC!"

Suddenly his momentary peace was disrupted by a familiar cry. He heaved a sigh. That brat... Isn't it too early to be sending people to hospital?

Without waiting for Law's reply, Kid burst in through the back door soaking wet with a man on his back.

"So." the doctor turned on his seat "How many people did you kill this time? Mr. Delinquent."

The teasing grin on his face pissed Kid off to no end and he spat "Like I said, last time was self defense!"

He wanted to tell him to stop bringing up the past, but there was a bigger problem at hand. "More importantly, hurry up and look at him."

Trafalgar Law noticed the unconscious man Kid was carrying on his back and promptly told him to set him down on one of the empty beds.

"Like this?" Kid followed his instructions and laid the stranger on the bed.

"Be careful not to shake his head." Law added.

Just one look and Law immediately noticed something off with the man on the bed. His dark blue vest were splayed open, revealing the various wounds and lacerations on his torso. His face was peppered with bruises. There was a big scar under his eye, but that seemed like it was healed a long time ago. That was only on the surface. Who knows how it looks like inside. Just by the bleeding alone, Law knows that at least three of his ribs are broken.

"What's with this number of wounds..." he commented, turning his attention to Kid "Did you do this?"

The youth shook his head furiously. Well, not as if that's even a possibility. Law treated a lot of unfortunate bastards who got beaten up by this kid, and none ever had wounds this bad.

The injured stranger didn't look any older than a high school kid, but his wounds seem to imply that he was in a fight to the death. These kind of wounds are not brought around by stupid high school brawls. There were even some sword wounds in multiple places.

His breathing was rugged, but at least he was breathing. For now, it's a total mystery how, but he was still alive.

"So... Hey, is he going to be okay?" Kid asked worriedly.

"Who knows." Law shrugged, his fingers pressed on the boy's wrist, eyes fixed on his watch to measure his pulse. He noticed something off with the sensation his fingers are giving, though.

"Huh?" There was a pulse, all right. But what's with this body? It feels soft...and stretchy... Almost like he was made of rubber.

Yeah right. He scoffed at himself for ever coming up with theory. He noticed Kid looking at him worriedly, probably feeling responsible for the man that he just picked up.

"Don't you have to go to school?" Law asked him, trying to get his mind off the patient.

"Crap! You're right!" Kid immediately jumped from his seat and grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. "Take care of him for me, doc!"

"Will do." Law answered nonchalantly as he prepared his surgery tools and set it next to the bed.

"Zo...ro..."

Both Kid and Law turned around as they heard the boy's voice for the first time. He hadn't regained consciousness, but he continued to repeat the names weakly as if he was in a delirium.

"...Nami..." his lips trembled and his voice faded on and off "U...sopp... Ru...n..."

Kid and Law looked at each other.

"...Doc." Kid said to Law again "Please save him."

Law smiled at Kid, who seems to be showing more his mature side today. "You don't have to tell me twice. Get out of here."

"I'll drop by again after school." Kid said, and finally left. Law sighed and gathered a few more of his tools, a few roles of bandage, and a few milligrams of anesthetic.

"Ungh..." Luffy groaned a bit as he felt the prick when Law injected him with anesthesia. His eyes opened slightly but Law's hand slowly covered his eyes. "Shhhhh." he whispered and counted down from ten. Luffy's consciousness soon faded away again.

"Now. Time to see how you look like inside." Law grinned as he took his scalpel in hand.

Damn it, his tea must be cold by now.

There is definitely something off about this body. Law knew from the time he made the first incision. When his scalpel made contact with the boy's body, the flesh split from the laceration he made seems to snap away, like what you expect from cutting a rubber. However, he thought that this theory seems too foreign to be true. His body is definitely more elastic than normal, but Law didn't think much of it.

As he suspected, a few of his ribs have snapped off. He noticed a few pieces actually pierced his internal organ. He took a massive blow to the torso, that's for sure. Law carefully removed the broken ribs out of the punctured lungs and suture it close. He had a really bad case of internal bleedings on multiple spots, but surprisingly some had already begun to heal.

When he saw the wounds earlier, Law thought that he got these wounds not very long ago. Last night, probably. Yesterday the latest. This boy had an incredibly fast rate of healing.

"Interesting." Law smirked. "I suppose it wasn't such a dull Tuesday after all."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**hachilemon**: Writing fanfics is fun y'all


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**The Strange New World**

* * *

**Hachilemon:**

The extent of my medical knowledge and verbiage is limited by the amount of Trauma Center games I play. Inaccuracies yay!

Thank you for all the R&Rs 3 You guys are so fast. And so kind ( * ω * )

And helloooooo tumblr folks! \ ( ω )ノ

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and its characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

* * *

When Law was done with Luffy, it was almost 5 o' clock in the afternoon. He had sutured his torso shut, and began treating his surface injuries. Numerous scrapes and bruises were all over his face and his limbs. Law inspected Luffy's mouth to see that all his teeth were still intact. A few cuts on his lips and mouth, but no major issue.

Almost on cue, when the clock strikes 5, Kid came running through the door, breathing heavily as if he has been running all the way from school.

"DOC!" he yelled only to be greeted by a flying metal tray to his face.

"Quiet in front of the patient!" Law snapped, although he's yelling too in the process.

"Sorry." Kid quite surprisingly answered obediently, as he rubbed his nose flattened by the metal tray. "How's he doing?" he added, this time quieter.

"Well, for now he's going to live." Law took a sip of his cold tea, and dumped the rest in the sink.

"That's good." Kid heaved a sigh of relief.

"So." Law took two new cups and took out two bags of tea. In the middle of it he changed his mind and decided to make coffee instead. "What's the story here anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea." Kid set his bags down and sat down on the sofa. "I found him on the way to school."

"The juvenile delinquent picking up a stray kitten trope, huh?" Law mockingly grinned as he handed the cup of coffee to Kid.

"Shut up." Kid begrudgingly replied, hiding a slight tinge of red on his cheek. "So how is he?"

"Was in a really really bad shape." Law sipped his coffee. "Multiple lacerations everywhere, internal bleeding, his lungs were crushed, his innards were a mess."

"Sounds bad."

"It is bad."

"...But he's going to be okay now, right?"

"He's going to get a fever tonight." Law added a few observation notes to the paper on his desk "I guess we'll see when he wakes up."

Kid gripped his cup as he looked over Luffy's sleeping face. His whole body was covered in bandages, but he seems to be sleeping peacefully.

"He seems like he couldn't be older than me." Kid commented, wondering what this guy had to face to be in such a state.

Law quietly sipped his coffee and added. "...Yeah."

"I found him at the alleyway near the arcade." Kid told him "He was unconscious on top of a garbage pile. Do you think he got into a fight or got robbed or something?"

Law wanted to add that there was no way that Luffy's wounds were made by normal fights but he didn't want to worry Kid needlessly, so he just said, "Maybe."

"I went back to that spot where I found him and found this hat." Kid took out a straw hat with red trim. "Do you think it's his?"

Law set his cup down and took the hat from Kid. At first glance it looked just like any old straw hat that farmers or little girls wear, but it was obvious that this straw hat was worn down, like it has seen numerous battles. "Possibly."

"Did you find any identification or anything on him?" Kid asked again.

"Nothing." Law shook his head, "Except this piece of paper with the word Rayleigh scribbled on it."

"Is that his name?" Kid eyed the paper curiously.

"Maybe." Law said again as he put Luffy's hat on one of the coat hook. "I just find it curious that even though his clothes are all soaking wet from the rain the paper is not wet or crinkled at all."

Kid didn't notice it until he mentioned it, then he also suddenly noticed Luffy's clothes...or lack thereof.

"Doc."

"What?"

"What happened to his clothes?"

"It smelled so bad and it was in pieces, so I threw it away."

"Don't you have something else for him to wear?"

"No."

For Law who views human bodies like pounds of flesh, there was completely nothing alarming with Luffy on the bed, buck naked only with a white sheet covering him on the danger area. For an adolescent kid in his teens though, it might be a tad uncomfortable.

"I guess I can have him wear one of my lab coats. That's the only clothes I have around." Law finally noticed Kid's discomfort and brought another set of blanket to cover Luffy.

"...I-I'll bring some clothes for him next time." Kid somehow found the lab coat idea even more uncomfortable "So what now?"

"Well, I don't think it's wise to move him." Law sighed, "I guess we'll leave him here. I'll stay in the clinic tonight. As for you, it's getting late so you better go home now."

"Right." Kid agreed as he glanced on his cellphone to check the time. "I have a part time job at the bar again tonight so I might not pick up right away, but can you contact me if something happens?"

"You're still working at that place?" Law winced. "I know I introduced you to that place, but if your teacher found you working in a bar, your ass is toast."

"Yeah, but the manager likes me because I can drive away unwanted drunks. Plus, the pay is good." Kid grinned as he gathered his things to leave. "Thanks for helping him, Doc."

"Hey, that's what doctors do right? Saving lives."

"Coming from you, that's not convincing at all." Kid laughed.

"Hah. Shut up." Law playfully kicked him out the door.

After the brat was out of the way, Law went back inside and took off his lab coat. He threw himself to the sofa in the examination room, his eyes glanced at Luffy who was still sleeping peacefully.

He heaved another sigh. He seems to do that a lot today.

'I suppose the surgery was more tiring than I thought.' He concluded as he took his cup of coffee and took a sip, only to realize it was the last sip. With another sigh, he stood up and walked to the kitchenette to make a new one. In the kitchen he changed his mind and put the dirty cup in the sink instead.

No more coffee for today, it's better if he just sleeps.

With that, he went to the lobby to lock the door and put up the "Closed early for the day" sign. He went back to the examination room, and after checking on Luffy's breathing, pulse and temperature again, he threw himself to the sofa, kicked off his indoor slippers and decided to get some shut eye.

* * *

Law has always been a light sleeper. Since his medical school days, there were many occasions where he prefer to study and research than sleep. Sleep is necessary for the body to function and stay alert, but that's all there is. A necessity. No less, no more. That earned him a pretty bad shadow under his eyes though, but nothing that's a hindrance to his medical practice.

So when he heard a soft groaning from the bed, Law woke up almost immediately.

"Ungh..." the boy squirmed and groaned as if he was in a nightmare.

Law stood up and turned on the light on his desk, providing a bit of illumination to the room although the room was still dim. He came closer to the bed and fixed Luffy's blanket.

"Ugh... Kh..." Luffy moaned "No... Run... Just run... We can't win..."

Law listened closely to his feverish nightmare. Luffy's hands were trembling, as if remembering the sensation of despair when he couldn't save his friends. "Nnh... Franky... Chop...per..." he mumbled weakly "...San... Brooks... Run..." his hand reached out with nowhere to go.

He was reliving the nightmare where he had lost everything.

Law took a hold of his hand and gripped it tight.

Luffy seemed to have let out a sigh of relief as his hand finally found a place to hold on to. Law placed his other hand on Luffy's forehead to measure his temperature. Law's hands have always been naturally cold, and this seems to provide more even more comfort to Luffy.

His hand in Law's, Luffy calmed down and slowly descends into a slumber.

As Luffy's warmth slowly seeped through his fingertips, Law took another good look at the boy.

It was hard to tell because his face were badly bruised, but now that the swollen somewhat reduced, Law could tell that he had a somewhat childish features. He couldn't have been older than 17 or 18 years old. His body was muscular, but still on the small side. If he hadn't seen him with all those wounds, Law wouldn't even have thought of him as a fighter.

He moved his hands from Luffy's forehead to his cheek, slowly caressing the scar on Luffy's cheek.

'This scar is huge.' He thought. 'It was done with a knife, a long time ago. Geez, what kind of life does this guy have from such a young age? Has the world gone crazy?'

He scoffed at his own thought. Of course the world has gone crazy. He knew that himself, and that's why he became a doctor instead of continuing his family business. No sense in thinking about that now.

After he made sure Luffy was sound asleep, Law slowly took his hand from Luffy's. Looks like he was going to be just fine. He decided to catch a few more winks of sleep.

Law was awoken by another groaning. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:40 AM. He had slept for more than 3 hours. In his standard he had overslept.

"Shit." He quietly cursed as he stood up and cracked his back, and made a mental note to buy a better sofa. He put on the white lab coat slumped on his chair. Before he started with his morning coffee, he went to check on his patient whose groaning helped him up.

Luffy had regained consciousness, but it seems like still couldn't move much. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. His round eyes met Law's tired ones.

"Hey."

"...Who...?"

"I'm a doctor. Somebody found you and brought you here. You're in a safe place." Law tried to smile as reassuring as possible. He failed.

Law noted that Luffy was no longer feverish, and judging from the amount of sweat on the bed he had sweated the fever off. He still put his hand on Luffy's forehead anyway just to make sure, and as he had thought he no longer had the fever.

"Unrgh~" the boy mumbled something incoherent. Law put his ear closer to his lips to hear what he was trying to say.

"H..."

Law listened more closely.

"Hung...reeeh..."

Wait. What?

"I'm hungryyy~"

Interesting, Law noted. Considering that he was in a half-dead state only last night, he actually has an appetite. He didn't have time to make more observation as Luffy grabbed his sleeve desperately, as if he doesn't eat soon he'd probably wither and die.

"...Alright, I'll get you something. What do you want to eat?"

"Meat!"

"What? No!" Law quickly denied his request "I just sutured a hole in your stomach shut last night! You're not having meat for at least another week."

The meat prohibition was a shock to Luffy, so much that he forgot to worry about the state he was in, much less where he was.

"Eeeeeh~ Whyyyy~?" Luffy whined as he got up and latch on to Law's lab coat desperately, shaking him in protest.

"Ah! Hey! Let go!" Law was taken off guard by how much energy Luffy actually has despite his injuries.

Maybe because he was denied meat, or because he hadn't eaten for two days or maybe it was his injury, but Luffy suddenly lost his balance and ended up falling off the bed, taking Law down with him.

"Ow ow ow..." Law fell on his back with the younger man on top of him, face firmly planted on Law's chest.

"That's what you get for struggling when you're injured." Law held him steady on his sides.

"Owww..." Luffy rubbed his nose fighting back a single tear from the pain "Sorry..."

It was the perfect timing for Kid to walk in the clinic via the back door.

"Doc! How's he— Whoa."

Granted, the situation seems like it's deserving of a 'Whoa' if not a 'WHOA.' Luffy, fully naked if wasn't for the bandages, could only be described as straddling Law. Of course Law still have his hands strategically placed on Luffy's sides.

"Sexual hara—"

CLANG.

A familiar metal tray once again made a passionate contact with Kid's face, stopping Kid from finishing whatever accusation he had. As the flat metal slid down from Kid's face, Law got up and lifted Luffy from the floor and set him sitting on the bed.

"Pardon the idiot." Law said as he pulled the blanket slumped on the bed around Luffy's shoulder. "He's actually the one who brought you here, so you do owe him some gratitude."

"I see. Thanks a lot!" Luffy cheerfully grinned at Kid, who smiled weakly in response as he rubbed his flattened face.

"You know, he seems rather healthy for someone who almost died yesterday." Kid commented as he sat on the sofa.

"That's because I'm a genius." Law replied matter-of-factly.

"No, really." Kid disregarded Law's remark and turned his focus back on Luffy "What are you?"

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy answered cheerfully. "The man who will become the Pirate King!"

Silence.

"...Right." Came a somewhat lackluster response from the red head. Well, no wonder. He probably hit his head really hard, he concluded.

"So...Uh..." Luffy scratched his head, puzzled "Who are you guys?"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Kid and Law cried in unison. Law felt a headache coming on.

Luffy lacks no experience in venturing to foreign lands and places, but even so he seems to notice there was something especially off with his situation. Something was off...

Of course, his hat! He smiled brightly when he spotted his precious straw hat hanging from the clothes hook and without even a nanosecond of thought, he stretched his rubber hand to grab the hat from the hook. He cheerfully placed the hat on his head as his stretched hand neatly wound back like a fishing reel.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Kid screamed at the top of his lungs over this discovery. "B-But—What the—His hands just—B-Bu—Wha—Wha—"

"I knew something was off about his body."

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

"It's definitely more coherent than your bu-bu wha-wha."

"T-That was the more appropriate reaction!" Kid defended his bu-bu wha-wha.

"You guys are funny."

"SHUT UP!" the two cried in unison again.

"Well, I don't really get it, but I guess you guys saved me." Luffy smiled innocently "Thanks a lot!"

Kid sighed in defeat, tired after yelling times and times again "...Sure."

"Anyway. What happened to school?" Law being the reasonable adult pointed out that Kid had other responsibilities.

"You know, I don't think this is really the time to be going to school." Kid threw his head back as he fully rested his head on the sofa, suddenly more tired than he should be.

"More importantly, I'm hungry." Luffy chimed in.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

* * *

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

**I propose that every Kid comedy fic need to have a butt joke.**

**It is law.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

* * *

"So what happened to you? I found you all beaten up in an alley. Did you get mugged or something?" Kid, slightly gotten over his shock, asked him curiously.

"Aah! That's right!" Luffy suddenly remembered what happened before his arrival in this strange land. "Did you guys see a piece of paper in my pocket anywhere?"

Law picked up the vivre card on his desk and held it up, "This?"

"Yes!" Luffy stretched his arm to snatch it from his hand.

"FFFFuck. I CANNOT get used to that." Kid struggled to suppress another scream.

Luffy placed the card on his palm, expecting it to move towards the promised spot. The vivre card didn't move an inch.

"Huh?" Luffy was alarmed by the unexpected reaction. He turned the card around and saw the name Rayleigh written on it. This was the same vivre card he received at Shabondy. What was going on?

"Hey, where am I? What island is this?" Luffy asked them, slightly panicking over the lack of lead he has now that he couldn't rely on the vivre card.

"What island?" Law was slightly puzzled by his wording "We're in the country of Japan. Island of Honshu. City of Tokyo."

"Honshuuu…?" it was a foreign name to Luffy, but then again he wasn't the navigator anyway "Where in the Grand Line are we? How do I get to Shabondy?"

"Grand Line? What is that?" now it was Kid's turn to be puzzled "Where is this Shabondy?"

"I need to meet up with my crew again at Shabondy." Luffy said, his expression grew more and more worried.

Wait. Shabondy. Something kind of rings a bell.

Luffy extends his hand and his rubber arm stretched and wrapped around Law like a python.

"H-Huh?" was the only response Law could make before Luffy pulled him, no, reeled him closer, like a freshwater bass being pulled out of the water. His face stopped inches from Luffy's.

"You look familiar." Luffy tried to put a name to the face as he inspected Law's face closely. It had something to do with Shabondy, and what happened before Kizaru and the Pacifistas laid wreck on his crew.

Law tried to struggle free with no luck as Luffy face gotten closer and closer to his.

"I assure you, I have never in my life met anyone with a body like yours."

"Hmmmm… But you look really familiar." Luffy said again, his other hand scratching his own chin.

Kid squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, his eyes tried to look away from the scene but at the same time was being pulled towards it. The two men's face were dangerously close to each other, and as both men quietly tried to study each other's face and finding a name to connect to it, it looked pretty… Intense.

"So, uh. If I'm in the way I guess I'll just be going now." Kid stood up as if he was leaving.

Law really wished that Luffy would at least free one of his hand so he can throw another metal tray at Kid.

Before Kid could make his escape, Luffy's other arm wrapped and reeled Kid in too.

"You look kinda familiar too." Luffy said as he brought his face closer to Kid. "Hmmmm…"

Contrary to Law though, Kid couldn't help but be flustered when Luffy put his face so close to him.

"Wha—Wha—Wha— Let me go!" his face turned beet red as he struggled to free himself.

Law smirked, "You're such a virgin."

"SHUT UP!" Kid turned even redder and barked at Law.

"AH!" a light bulb seemed to have popped up over Luffy's head and without any warning he let his arms loose. The two men fell on the floor with a thud.

"I met you guys at the human auction house!" Luffy exclaimed, proud of managing to remember this fact.

"Wha…? Human auction house?" Kid groaned as he rubbed his backside "Sounds like a terrible place. Can't say I've ever been there."

'Human auction house?' Law thought, 'Is he talking about cabarets or prostitution houses?' Back in the day when he hadn't come clean from his family business, he frequented that place quite a lot mostly just accompanying his boss or collecting protection money. Still it was years ago. There was no way he could've met this brat there.

"You're that guy with the polar bear!" Luffy slowly remembered more details. "Tora… Torafal…"

He tried his best forming the syllables for Law's complicated name but seems to give up in the middle. "Torao!"

SNORT.

Law glared daggers at Kid, who unapologetically began to laugh hysterically.

"Torao! Hrmpfff… Hahahahahaha!" Kid slapped his knee "What a manly name! Torao. Bahahaha! That suits you! Ahahaha!"

Law decided to bypass the metal tray and used his fist instead.

"And you're the magnet guy!" Luffy said to Kid, smiling innocently. "What was your name again? Buttass?"

Law exploded with laughter. That was simply the best moment of his life. All those time spent on surgery. All the back pain. Waking up at midnight. Everything was worth it just for the sake of that one line. His sides in a knot from laughing so hard, Law noted that he probably hadn't laughed like that in ten years. "Yes, that's right. His name is Buttass." Law chuckled. "Buttass Kid."

Law roared with laughter again. He's going to laugh over this for a long time.

Kid's face was as red as his hair with both embarassment and anger. "It's EUSTASS! Eustass Kid!"

"Right!" Luffy grinned innocently. "You were the red headed guy with the weird magnet power!"

"Well, he does tend to attract metal trays with his face." Law finally regained his composure. His sides hurt from laughing so much, and his face felt tired and stiff. Normally he only use his facial muscles to form a smirk, maybe a grin, so this was a big workout for him.

Kid glared at Law, who ignored his glare and still trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked again, unaware that they were different from the Law and Kid he knows.

"THAT'S MY LI— Oh, what the use." Kid gave up on retorting on Luffy's lines. Kid is a fast learner.

"I think the question should be, what are you doing here." A more composed Law asked him, "And although you seem to know us, we don't know you at all. Are you sure you didn't mistake us for someone else?"

"No, I'm sure it was you guys. We fought all those marines together, remember?" Luffy tilted his head quizzically. "Torao, you did that weird shambles thing and it was all WHOA and people were like WHOOOOA and everything was connected to something else and it was so awesome."

"Wow. That explained nothing at all." Law nodded.

"And Buttass—"

"EUSTASS!"

"—You made that giant metal thingy." Luffy ignored him and continued, "Remember how you used your weird power and all those swords and guns just started flying to you and made this gigantic hand and took down all those marines? And then the marines were like WHOAAA and then your hand was like WHOOOSH and BAM and then they all run away."

"Remember?" Luffy smiled innocently.

Silence.

"…Hey doc, did he hit his head or something?" Kid whispered to Law on the side.

"That's what I thought at first, but he didn't have any mark of concussion on the back of his head." Law whispered back, adding a few notes on his chart. "So you met 'us' and…'that' happened. And then what?"

"Geeeez, you guys are so forgetful. I guess I have no choice." Luffy grinned widely with a smug face. Law held Kid back from taking a swing at Luffy with another violent retort.

Luffy began telling them the full story, about the human auction house, the tenryuubito, rescuing the mermaid Camie, and the event which leads to the arrival of the admiral Kizaru and the Pacifistas, which are essentially giant tank cyborg dudes that shoot lazors from their mouth.

Another silence.

"Are you SURE he didn't hit his head?"

"Are you questioning my diagnosis?" Law lifted an eyebrow, even though he also acknowledged that Luffy sounds like it was straight out of a manga or movie.

But then again, there was also that strange body of his…

Common sense seems to be more and more out of place.

"So that happened." Law decided to accept it just for the sake of the argument, "Do you remember how you got here?"

Luffy was silent for a while, and he started telling the story. "So when we were fighting the Pacifistas, a weird old man with sunglasses showed up and he was super strong. Rayleigh came and fought him."

Law remembered Rayleigh as the name written on that piece of paper.

"It was chaos, because the giant old men were shooting lasers everywhere, and the marines were at our tail too. At that time I told my crew to escape and meet back in Shabondy in three days." Luffy gripped the vivre card tightly "But before we managed to escape, a huge old man that looks just like a pacifista showed up. He was a shichibukai."

"Shichibukai?" What an ominous name, he thought.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded "We were trying to escape, but the old man had a weird hand. Nami said that in Thriller Bark she saw him use his power on a girl and she disappeared and never returned."

"He…used that power on all of my friends. I couldn't save a single one." He bit his lip and paused for a second. He then continued, his voice trembled "As their captain…I've let them down."

Kid and Law couldn't find anything to say. So the names that he kept repeating when he was unconscious was his friends' names. Even when he was on the brink of death all he could think of was his friends.

"So that 'shichibukai' guy…" Law finally broke the silence "Did he use his power on you too?"

"Yes, I think so. Maybe." Luffy recalled the apologetic eyes he saw before his consciousness faded away.

Law built a hypothesis in his mind "So say that when he used the power and it sent you all the way here… Maybe all your friends ended up in this world too."

"Yeah." Luffy nodded his head in agreement "All my friends are strong, so I'm sure they'll be fine, but I really want to see them soon. We made a promise to meet again in Shabondy."

Kid pulled Law to the side, "Wait wait wait wait doc, are you just going to believe in this story? I thought you were a man of logic!?"

"Did you see his body?" Law asked him "Try attaching a logic to that."

Kid was silent, acknowledging his point.

"So what happened with you guys?" It was Luffy turned to ask "Did you guys got beaten by the shichibukai old man too? Do you know how to get back to Shabondy? The vivre card doesn't work."

"Vivre card? The paper on your hand? What does that do?" Kid asked him.

"Well I think it should move towards Rayleigh's place." Luffy sighed, lifting the paper to the light to see if it's broken or something "They said the card will always be drawn towards the bigger piece of vivre card, the one Rayleigh is holding."

Kid and Law looked at each other. Law decided to speak out. "What was your name again? Luffy?" Luffy nodded in response.

"Alright, Luffy. Listen carefully." Law continued "This is not the same world as the one you came from. We are not the same Law or Buttass you know."

Kid glared at him but Law ignored him and continued "That shichibukai whatever guy apparently for God knows whatever reason possess the power to send you to this world." Law explained slowly. "In this world, nobody can stretch like rubber, or have magnetic powers, or have powers to shoot lasers with their mouth. The only pirates we worry about are the cyber ones and all the marine really care about in this world is that a fishing boat doesn't fish off their naval territory."

Luffy listened intently, his expression was blank.

"And never in my entire life, and I've been around as a doctor, I've ever heard of the place called Shabondy." Law said "So the reason why the vivre card is not moving anywhere is probably because that Rayleigh person, or that other vivre card, doesn't exist in this world."

The cold hard facts, the way that Law always does things.

Luffy was silent. Kid worriedly tried to read his expression, wondering how he took the news. Heck, even Kid still couldn't fathom that a guy he found on the street was from another world. What are the odds? Regardless of how Kid feels though, it still wouldn't hold a candle to the problems Luffy was facing. All alone in a strange world, with no way to get home.

GRRRROOOOOWLLLL.

"…I'm hungry."

"YOU'RE HUNGRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Kid cried in retort before Law had any time to stop him.

"I got hungry when Torao mentioned fish." Luffy grinned. "Do you guys have food?"

"I think more than your rubber body, your sense of crisis is more noteworthy." Law sighed "Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"MEA—"

"No meat."

Luffy made a face like the world was about to end. Law ignored it.

"Anyway is he even well enough to step out of the clinic already?" Kid pointed out that hey, this boy was kind of in a mess yesterday.

"Sure!" Luffy cheerfully jumped off the bed. The blanket promptly slid off his shoulder, revealing him in all his naked glory.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA NOT COOL!" Kid shielded his eyes, face bright red. He then stumbled backwards and fell on the sofa as he fumbled with his bag trying to find the clothes he brought for Luffy.

"You're so weird, Buttass." Luffy laughed.

"SHUT UP! And don't call me Buttass!" Kid fumed and tried to squeeze Luffy's head through the red sweatshirt, desperate to make him cover his nakedness.

"Why do you have him wear the top first? Don't you normally cover his lower part first?" Law smirked in amusement "Buttass, you're so perverted."

Luffy apparently found this really funny so he repeated it as Kid managed to get his head through the sweatshirt collar. "Hahaha Buttass, you're a perv! You're a perv! "

Kid face got even brighter but he managed to maintain enough cool to get Luffy's arms through the sleeves "For the last time, my name is—"

"Eustass!" a familiar voice finished his sentence.

Kid immediately recognized that voice and you can almost hear the sound of the blood from his face draining as his bright red face turned pale. He really didn't want to but he turned around anyway.

A man, probably in his thirties, stood near the back door. His body can only be described as muscular, his shaggy blond hair extends slightly below his waist, his muscular chest peeked through his blue shirt. The scars on his face seems to tell the story of his shady past.

"D-Dad…?" Kid's voice was trembling.

"So I went to your school today because you forgot your lunch." He smiled ominously, "So kindly explain to me why you're here with a half-naked boy when you should be in school."

"Yo, Kira." Law grinned as he greeted his friend, an old connection from when they were a part of the underworld.

"Look Law, I really appreciate you taking care of my kid, but seriously." Kira sighed "Can you please not drag him into one of your kinky plays?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Law smirked. He didn't change at all, still ever so protective of his son. That's what makes messing around with this family so fun though.

"Seriously, please do." Kira said it again even though he knows that Law probably never had any intention of listening to him.

"D-Dad, I can explain." Kid said as he shoved a short cargo pants to Luffy's chest and hid Luffy behind his back.

"I don't want to know if you're helping him wear his clothes or take it off." Kira cut him off as he grabbed him by the collar "We're going home to have a nice long talk."

"All right, make sure you punish that boy good." Law laughed as he waved at them, ignoring Kid's glare.

"Bye Buttass! Thanks for the clothes!" Luffy waved cheerfully, the baggy sleeve made a whooshing sound as he waved.

"My name is not Buttass!" was the only retort Kid could come up with before Kira dragged him out the door.

Silence followed their departure, like the silence that follows after a storm.

Law just sighed as he look at Luffy, picking his nose nonchalantly. He sure didn't act like someone that just been thrown into another world and have no means to go home.

The clothes Kid brought Luffy was too big, the pants kept sliding down and the hooded sweatshirt sleeves extend past his slender arm. Law had Luffy turn to him and fixed the draw string on his cargo shorts so it sits better on his waist.

"Well, now that he's gone, should we get something to eat?" Law said as he folded Luffy's sleeve to his elbows. He was getting hungry too.

"YES!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"You know, Torao. You're a good guy." Luffy said smiling as he took his hat and placed it on his head.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**kurohachi: **

Hello! I'm the writer who loves it when people dote on Luffy, kurohachi! I swear Luffy just emits pheromone that makes people take care of him.

Thank you for all the R&R 3 I love all of you!


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at the Streets

**Thank you for all the R&R! They gave me the strength to keep writing and keep improving :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble at the Streets**

* * *

"So what should we eat?" Law asked as they walked to the shopping district. Kid's sneakers were too big for Luffy and it made plopping sound as he walked.

"MEA— Omfh!"

Law pulled his straw hat down his face to stop him from continuing "Forget I even asked."

"Eeeeh~ But whyyyy~?" Luffy whined, he fixed his straw hat and let it dangle on his back by the strap.

"I told you already. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Toraoooo~ Meat~" Luffy clung to his back, wrapping his arm around Law's torso.

"Argh! Idiot! Don't cling to me!" Law tried to push him away with no luck. "And don't stretch like that in public! You'll cause a riot!"

"Buuuuuuut~~~" Luffy whined even more, not showing any signs of relenting. "Toraooooooo~~"

They've already started to attract attention from passersby. Thankfully Luffy's arms were no longer on its stretched state, but Law was worried that they stood out too much already. "All right, all right fine!" Law finally gave up "But if your stomach cuts open again I'm not gonna do anything."

Luffy's eyes shined brightly as he did a little victory pose.

Law sighed. What did he sign up himself into? Why didn't Kid just pick up a stray puppy somewhere instead of a gravely injured parallel world traveller?

"Let's go, Torao! Let's go!" Luffy cheerfully pulled Torao's hand, even though he didn't even know which direction they were going "I wanna eat LOTS of meat!"

"Lots, huh..." Law let Luffy pull him along as he was thinking "I guess we can always go for a yakiniku. Where was that place again?"

Suddenly Luffy stopped. His head is tilted upwards as he sniffed something in the air, like a hunting dog. "I smell something good!"

"Huh? What? Wai—!" before Law could even finish his sentence Luffy zoomed through the street, pulling him by the hand. Luffy dodged the crowd with relative ease, but Law bumped into a few people. In front of them were a crowd gathering in front of a new product demonstration. Instead of going around the wall of people like he should, Luffy just charged through it, blinded by the smell.

"Whoa! Hey! Ah, sorry." Law bumped into a few shoppers, apologizing in passing. Suddenly his face hit something soft. "OOF!"

"Oh my!" a large old lady exclaimed when Law face hit her fleshy back.

"Ow. Excuse me." Law slightly bowed in apology but the lady didn't let him get away. She grabbed his other hand to stop him from escaping, and started a tirade over how young people these days are so rude and tactless and don't know how to behave on the streets. All the while, he noticed that Luffy's hand began to stretch because Luffy didn't pause at all. While the alarm in his head began to sound relentlessly, the sweat on his hand caused Luffy's hand to slip away.

Law had lost him in the crowd.

'Crap.' he thought. He needs to find Luffy quick, but the lady didn't show any sign of letting him go. Immediately he grabbed her hands and gave her his most charming smile as he said "I deeply apologize for hurting you. Please, miss, if you are hurt in any way feel free to contact the clinic at the 3rd street over there." He flashed his smile again "I'll be sure to take good care of you."

Her face turned red and she immediately let go in embarrassment. Law took that opportunity to run for it.

* * *

'Where is that idiot!?' Law thought as he ran, eyes searching for a straw hat and a red hoodie. Luffy's shoes don't fit well so he couldn't have run that fast.

'Dammit, I haven't run like this since I was in high school.' he stopped to catch his breath. All the while his eyes kept looking for Luffy. No luck so far. 'Shit. Why am I doing this?' he thought as he continued running, 'I could've just ignored him and go home. I haven't been home in two days.'

Still there was something about Luffy that can't make him leave him alone.

Soon the corner of his eyes caught a flash of red. Sure enough Luffy wasn't that far. He was across the street, in front of an old book store. The good news was he found him. The bad news was he was surrounded by two guys that don't look like they have the best of intentions.

"I said I'm sorry." Luffy said, annoyed "I only bumped your arm a bit, you're so persistent."

"Look here, little lady." The tall man with a half combover long black hair grinned "That ain't a way to talk to someone you just hurt. Right Mohji?"

"That's right, Kabaji." the other man with the fluffy white hooded parka said in agreement "My arm hurts soooo much I think it's going to fall off."

"Aaaargh! You guys are annoying! Don't get in my way! I'm about to eat some meat!" Luffy was pissed, but at the same time he knows that he can't go around punching random people, so he just turned to walk away.

"Hey hey hey, don't be so cold." Mohji pulled him by his straw hat and grabbed his shoulder. Luffy's anger flared.

Mohji continued, oblivious to the danger he was in. "That's not how this world works you know? I'm going to need to ask for some hospital fee from you, kid."

"In that case I'll take a look for you." Law came from behind him. "I'm a doctor."

"Torao!" Luffy immediately smiled brightly.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Kabaji sneered. "So you're a doctor, nii-chan? You must have a lot of money."

"I do. Not for you though." Law said as he walked over and brushed off Mohji's hand from Luffy.

"Hey, Torao. I'm pissed. Can I just beat them up?" Luffy tugged on Law's sleeve.

"You can, but you need to do it in a place where no one can see." Law shrugged. "That way they can't sue you."

"What did you say!?" Mohji fumed. "You think you can beat me, the great Mohji from Buggy group?"

"...The Buggy group?" Luffy lifted an eyebrow. Now that they mention that name, they look kind of familiar.

"Ooooh, you're shaking now." Kabaji laughed "That's right. We're a part of the Buggy group, we control this whole area!"

Law sighed. So they're just a two-bit bottom feeders from a local yakuza group. This is troublesome, and annoying.

"Say, do your boss have a huge red nose or something?" Luffy asked.

Mohji and Kabaji immediately looked at each other and then looked around in panic.

"You! You don't say that!" Mohji suppressed his voice while putting his fingers on his lips.

"If boss ever hears that, you can consider yourself dead!" Kabaji said, still looking around as if Buggy could show up behind them any minute.

"Now that you insulted the boss, there's no way we can let you get away." Mohji grinned as he flicked open a butterfly knife from his pocket.

"Wait Mohji, let's not do it here." Kabaji cut in "It'll be bad if the coppers come."

"I don't really care." Luffy sighed tiredly "Can we just finish this so I can go and eat meat?"

"The only thing you'll eat after we're done with you are hospital food." Kabaji said as he started to walk away "Follow us."

Luffy and Law started walking and Mohji followed behind them to make sure that they don't run away.

"...Why are we doing this again?" Law whispered to Luffy "Let's just leave them and run."

"No. They made me angry so I'm gonna beat them up." Luffy replied, firm.

Soon they arrived at a the most cliche fighting spot ever, an abandoned lot with towering concrete office buildings over it, making it unseen from the busy streets.

"Now." Kabaji took two daggers from his pocket "We can get it on."

Law sighed. "I don't need to take any part in this, right?"

"Right!" Luffy answered and cracked his knuckle "I'll be fine by myself."

"Hey, I'm sure you probably forget." Law added "But don't use your weird power, if people find out it's going to be troublesome.

"Eeeeh!?" Sure enough Luffy forgot about that. "Fine, I'll try."

"Don't try. DO IT." Law suddenly got overcame with a strange sense of worry.

"Will you guys stop flirting already?" Mohji felt slightly ignored. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"If you're not coming, we'll come at you!" Kabaji cried as he rushed towards them.

"All right. Let's do this." Luffy wound up his arm. As if the conversation before didn't happen, he unleashed his gomu gomu rifle. His knuckle shot towards them, grazed their cheek fast enough to cut it, and smashed the stack of concrete pipes a good 25 yards away to dust.

'FUCK.', Law thought. He didn't know if he should be amazed at Luffy's strength or strangle him for not listening to him.

Cheek bleeding from an attack he couldn't even see clearly, Kabaji's lost strength from his knees and fell on his butt. His mouth opened and closed, unable to use his voice.

"What's wrong?" Luffy's arm reeled back to it's original state with a snap, he grinned "I thought you're coming at me?"

Kabaji and Mohji looked at each other then back at Luffy, both now understood that they picked up a fight with the wrong person.

"Gomu gomu no..." Luffy began running towards them as they cowered to the ground whimpering, eyes clenched shut bracing for the pain.

THUD.

"...Huh?"

Mohji and Kabaji opened their eyes slowly and saw Luffy, face flat on the ground like a deflated balloon. They looked at each other again. Law was stunned momentarily, trying to grasp what just happened.

"Toraoooo~~" Luffy turned towards Law, "What should I do? I'm so hungry I can't move."

Silence.

"WHAT!?" the three of them, Mohji and Kabaji included, cried in unison.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Law face-palmed.

Thinking that they have the upper hand now, Mohji and Kabaji found their strength again and slowly stood up. "...Uh... BAHAHA! All according to plan!"

"Shit." Law cursed under his breath. He started dashing towards them. When one of them bent over to pick up the knife they dropped, Law quickly kicked the knife away and used his other leg to kick him. Assisted by the momentum of Mohji bending over, the kick connected with Mohji's face with a satisfying crack, indicating that his nose was probably broken.

"Mohji!" Kabaji cried when his friend was sent flying a few feet away. "You bastard!"

Law quickly dodged Kabaji's knife slashes, until he finally backed against the wall.

"Nowhere to run now..." Kabaji said another one of his villain stock phrase as he inched closer to Law. Kabaji charged at Law with both daggers, putting his whole strength to this attack. Law dodged to the left and tripped Kabaji. As he lumbers down, Law grabbed the back of Kabaji's head and slammed it to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Law took a deep breath as he dusted off his clothes. "Fuck. I'm too old for this."

He went over to where Luffy was lying down.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, tapping him a few times with his foot.

"Wow, you're so strong, Torao!" Luffy said cheerfully, totally unapologetic.

Law sighed and kneeled down to pick him up. "You're a lot of work, you know that?"

Law dusted him off and put Luffy on his back. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck so he doesn't slide off. "Let's get out of here before they regain their consciousness." Luffy nodded in agreement.

Law chose a street that has fewer people in it to attract less attention, and was planning to just get something to eat at whatever he managed to find on the way.

"You know, if you're that strong, don't waste your first attack like that." Law said to the boy on his back "Especially if you're low on energy."

"Yeah... I was hungrier than I thought." Luffy grinned sheepishly "But you're so strong, Torao. Do doctors here fight a lot too?"

"Well, I wasn't always a doctor." Law answered, careful not to let up too much information.

"Hmm... AH!" Suddenly Luffy tightened his grip on Law, effectively choking him.

"GACK! What the hell!?"

"Stop here Torao!" Luffy cried, suddenly full of energy. "And make a left turn there!"

"What?"

"Just do it! Let's go!"

Law had no choice but to comply with his selfishness with his neck at the mercy of Luffy's grip, and followed his directions. "Turn right here! Go! Dash!"

"I'm not a horse dammit!"

"Come on! Just a little bit more!"

"Like I said, what is—"

"Here! Stop!" Luffy tightened his grip again. In front of them was the source of good scent Luffy picked up earlier, an all-you-can-eat yakiniku restaurant.

Luffy eyes shone brightly and he started drooling.

"Argh! Hey! Don't drool on my neck!"

"Let's go, Torao! Let's go!" Luffy jumped off Law's back and pulled his hand.

"If you're well enough to jump around like that, why did I have to carry you!?" Law cried, annoyed, but still letting Luffy pull him inside the restaurant.

That restaurant won't even know what hit it.

* * *

"Welcome! How many people?" a cheerful girl greeted them inside. When you know what was going to happen to her and this restaurant, you almost feel sorry for her.

"Just two please. Thanks." Law replied.

The girl lead them to a small table on the corner with a grill in the middle. "I'll bring you some water. Let me know if you're ready to order."

"Ah, I think we're ready actually." Law replied. The girl nodded and took out a small notepad from her apron pocket. "What can I get you?"

Law looked at Luffy, signaling him to order first. Luffy smiled and nodded

"I want LOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

Pause.

"—OOOOOOOOOOOTS of meat!"

The girl looked confused, not sure what to do.

"For now, just bring two of everything on the menu, please." Law interpreted. "And one draft beer."

"Ah I see, all right." she smiled and went back to the kitchen.

While they were waiting for the meat to come and the grill to heat up, Luffy's stomach growled loudly.

"You're that hungry, huh?"

"I'm sooooo hungry." Luffy set his head down on the table, feet swinging back and forth impatiently.

"I still don't think you should eat meat, but whatever." Law sighed.

"Thanks for waiting." The girl showed up with big glass of beer and two plates of raw beef. She set up the draft beer next to Law. Luffy eyed the plate on her hand impatiently.

"For starters here's two thin-sliced rib-eye... H-Huh?" the girl did a double take when she saw the plate empty. "That's weird... Did I bring the wrong plate? I'll bring a new one right away."

FUCK. Law thought. It was too fast for the girl to see, but Law saw it. Luffy just snatched the meat from the plate and ate it. Raw.

In that moment Law came to understand everything. His stomach is made out of rubber too. Rubbers stretch.

"Actually, can you bring 5 portion of everything? Also as much rice as you can bring." Law told her before she turned to leave.

"O-Okay?" She was confused but went back to the kitchen to make the order anyway.

Luffy gave a thumbs up at Law for his order. Law smacked him in the head.

"You fucking idiot! You don't eat it raw!" he suppressed his voice as much he could.

"But I'm hungry..." Luffy whimpered.

"No! Fill your stomach with rice then!"

"But that's not meat..." Luffy's eyes met Law's deadly glare. "...Fine."

"Thank you for waiting." the girl showed up again, this time with a two-tier pushcart. On the top tier there were at least 10 bowls of rice, on the bottom tier there were plates and plates of meat. Luffy's eyes shone brightly and he started drooling.

The girl giggled at his reaction as she put the bowls of rice on the table. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"I'm so hungry! Yay! Let's eat! Let's eat!" Luffy cheerfully bounced on his seat. She giggled again and Law looked down in embarrassment.

"Ah, you can just leave it there." Law stopped the waitress from unloading the bottom cart."Can we get twice this much next? Thanks."

"Huh?" The girl wasn't sure she heard it right, but when Law flashed his smile she involuntarily blushed and went back to the kitchen flustered.

Without looking he smacked Luffy's hand that was about to grab the meat with his bare hands again.

"Eat your fucking rice." Law glared.

Luffy tearfully complied as he watched Law dumped the contents of the plates on the grill, not even bothering to lay it even. Luffy hardly could contain his drool when he saw and smell the meat sizzling on the grill. Luffy's reward soon came when Law tossed any meat that turned brown to Luffy's plate. Rare is better than raw, he thought. Luffy cheerfully empty his plate as Law dumped more meat on the grill.

When the girl showed up with another pushcart, this time with another girl behind her bringing in the second pushcart, the plate were already empty and stacked high.

"H-Huh?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ah thanks. Can we get the same amount again next?" Law told the waitress. "And another draft beer."

The girls were quiet, unsure what to do, but they went back to the kitchen to get the order again. When they came back to with two more carts, they found the plates empty. Law and Luffy looked straight ahead, trying to look as innocent as possible. The girl also noticed the younger boy's stomach appear to be slightly inflated now.

"W-What?"

"Oh, thanks. Another serving please, about this much." Law said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" the girls were legitimately puzzled. One of them looked around, as if suspecting they were in a part of an elaborate TV show prank. Everything in the restaurant seems normal except for these two. Luffy looked away whistling, trying to look innocent. Law smacked him because it made him look more suspicious instead.

"Please?" Law said again, with another smile.

The girls just smiled weakly and went back to the kitchen with the order.

"ANOTHER SERVING? THAT MUCH!?" The owner, a kind old man who had owned that restaurant for 30 years, were shocked when he heard the order from the waitresses, one of whom were his daughter. "How many people are we feeding here? A football team!?"

The girls looked at each other, and his daughter hesitantly replied "T-Two..."

"Two!?" The owner eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he heard that. He rushed out of the kitchen to the restaurant to see who was the behemoth sucking his meat supply dry. He went expecting to see two sumo-sized man, but instead what he saw was Law nonchalantly flinging meat from the grill to Luffy's open mouth at the rate of two meat per second. Next to them were stacks of empty plates and bowls.

Law glanced in the direction of the old man and when he saw the waitress behind him, he just smiled and said "Ah, perfect timing. Can we get three carts this time? Thanks."

That was the last straw that broke the owner's back as he began crying and groveling at Law's feet, clutching to his pants. "PLEASE! Please leave my restaurant! You're going to make me run out of business!" he begged, tears streaming down his face.

The busy and noisy restaurant fell into complete silence when every head turns towards Law and Luffy's table, save for the owner's desperate sobbing and Luffy's munching.

"H-Huh?"

"Owner!" the girl immediately came over to get the owner up from the floor.

Law looked around, uncomfortable that every pair of eyes are now fixed on him. Luffy quietly finished off the meat and the rice on the table.

"...C-Check please."

As if she has been waiting for that word for ages, the waitress immediately whipped it out of her apron pocket. She watched quietly as Law put down two money bills on the tray. "Keep the change. Sorry for the commotion." Law smiled weakly and grabbed Luffy by the collar, dragging Luffy out behind him.

"Thanks for the meat, old man! It was delicious!" Luffy waved cheerfully before they stepped out of the door.

Law walked briskly away from the restaurant and Luffy followed him, now full of energy after he ate some meat.

"Fuck, that was embarrassing." Law let out an exasperated sigh.

"That was delicious!" Luffy said in stark contrast to Law's depressed aura. "I could eat a little bit more though, but I guess that'll do."

Law shot Luffy an 'Are you fucking kidding me' look, but Luffy just stared at him innocently. He knew there was no point in rebuking him though, so he just gave up on trying.

"You're happy now?"

"Yep!" he patted his stomach happily.

"All right, then let's go ho—"

"Hey hey hey hey, not so fast, mister." They heard a familiar voice. A voice that they just heard today.

Sure enough when they turned around, there was Kabaji and Mohji. Mohji with a bloodied bandage over his nose, and Kabaji with his head wrapped in bandage.

"Yo, mister." Mohji tried to smirk, but the pain on his nose made him grimace instead. "Thank you for earlier."

"We believe in paying debts in full you see," Kabaji added "So don't think for a second you're done with us."

"..." Luffy and Law looked at each other, then back at them.

"Ummmm..." Luffy tilted his head, "Who are you again?"

"Huh!?" Mohji and Kabaji exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell!? We just met a few hours ago! You did this to us!" Mohji added as he pointed to his nose.

Law looked at them like they're the most troublesome thing in the world and said, "Sorry, I think you got the wrong person."

He put his arms around Luffy's shoulder and lead him away from the two hooligans. As they were walking away, a group of at least forty men in suits walked out from the alley in front of them. Contrast to their full suited appearance, they look like they belong more in prison.

"I don't think so." Mohji grinned as he put his arms around Law's shoulder.

"I don't think so either." Kabaji followed as he put his arms around Luffy's shoulder.

"I think you'll come with us, right nii-chan?"

* * *

They followed them to the alley they came out from, and soon enough they arrived at another abandoned lot.

'God dammit, why the hell do this city have so many abandoned lots like this? Do your fucking job, government!' Law quietly fumed inside. 'It's like saying hey, have your brawls here. I don't care. In fact let's just scatter abandoned lots like this around the town like a fucking arena so people can fight and beat the shit out of people.'

He's tired, he's hungry because Luffy ate most of the food, and he don't need this today.

"Don't think that it will end up the same as before!" Mohji exclaimed, again oblivious to the danger he was in. "Let's see how you fight against forty members of the Buggy group!"

Law was thoroughly pissed and their confident banter only pissed him off even more. Luffy tugged on his sleeve to attract his attention. "Torao. Torao, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. What?" Law replied, still with a scowl on his face. "Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all."

"I see." Luffy said after some thought. "Then it's okay. This time I'll do it."

"What?" Law said in surprise when the younger boy put his straw hat on Law's hand and started walking towards the group of men. "You can't. They have weapons and you're still injured!"

"It's okay, Torao." he turned and grinned at him "We can go home soon!"

Before Law even had any time to protest, Luffy unleashed his gomu gomu gattling. Barrages of rubber fists connected with unsuspecting faces and before long all forty plus two men were down on the ground.

"Phew." Luffy cheerfully went back and took his hat from Law's hand. "See?"

Law didn't even have any time to be surprised. It was the shortest fight he had ever seen.

"You..."

"Hmm?"

"No. It's nothing." Law swallowed back the myriads of questions in his mind, knowing that he probably don't want to know the answers to them.

Law glanced at the men strewn about on the ground, all lost their consciousness with bruises everywhere, but none that looked like they died. He let out a defeated sigh.

On today's agenda, fighting a horde of yakuza small-fries: check. Making a good and honest restaurant run out of business: check.

What a busy day.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**hachilemon**: Law is a ladykiller.

This chapter takes longer to write because I'm having too much fun with Kid shimeji as I'm writing this.


End file.
